One Night Spent at Candy Land
One Night Spent at Candy Land '''is a FNaF fangame made by '''DarkShadowVictory. It was based on the events of '''National Caramel Day '''and the other events that followed the holiday. Concept One Night Spent at Candy Land takes place in Santa Monica Pier of California, where an attraction to celebrate National Caramel Day currently resides. It is only open for one day, since National Caramel Day only lasts one day. You have been chosen to be a staff member of the attraction, and you have to watch over the attraction for one night. Characters Alexander (AKA The Charger) Alexander is the main protagonist and character in the game. He is a staff member for the attraction surrounding the whole holiday. Alexander behaves like any normal nightguard would, when animatronics are near, he is worried, when they are gone, he calms down, and so on and so on. Joseph Powerglove Joseph Powerglove acts as the Phone Guy in the game. Each night, he will call you and either tell you things about the characters, facts, or information that you need to know. Joseph acts like a gentleman, and he speaks like one too. He is the co-owner of the attraction. Every Monster Well, every monster in the game is planning on killing Alexander because they think he’s a guy trying to break into the park. The monsters are kept outside the attraction during the day. Phone Call Night 1 Well, you are the only staff member here, eh? Don’t worry, the night will fly by, you‘ll see! Everythin’ around here is so fine and dandy, I wonderin’ why people stopped comin’ by here. You have been assigned to watch over the attraction for the night. Please, help yourself to the TV and the snack bar while you’re waiting. But don’t get to distracted! Remember, you’re job is to watch the attraction overnight. I have packed a flashlight in your backpack for in case anything goes wrong. Your backpack is in the locker room, like from earlier. Well, goodbye old friend! We’ll see you again tomorrow! Locations The Generator The Generator acts as the main light source for The Snack Bar and The Locker Room. Turn on The Generator when the light starts to flicker, or when the monsters are near. If turned on, the light will either come back on, or the monsters will be scared away. The Snack Bar The Snack Bar is your main food source for the night. There is a bathroom right behind it, and there is a flatscreen TV in there too! Eat from The Snack Bar when your hunger is low. The Locker Room The Locker Room is where you keep your backpack, which holds your flashlight and a few other items. Caramel Castle Caramel Castle is the main display in the attraction. Your goal (in the daytime), is to reach the Caramel Castle while going through other cool displays such as Chocolate Lake, Caramel Creme Lagoon, Werther’s Woods, and even Caramel Popcorn Mountains! Chocolate Lake Chocolate Lake is a display in the attraction. You have a fishing rod which you can use to fish giant graham cracker fish out of the lake, purely made out of chocolate! Caramel Creme Lagoon Caramel Creme Lagoon is another display in the attraction. Here, you can fish caramel Creme coated pastries out of the lagoon. Peanut Butter Palace Peanut Butter Palace is the secondary display in the attraction. Here, you can eat the edible parts of the palace. Caramel Popcorn Mountains Caramel Popcorn Mountains is the first display you encounter in the attraction. It features mountains made out of popcorn, and the lava is melted caramel! Vanilla Igloo Vanilla Igloo is the secret display behind the Caramel Castle. It features an igloo completely made out of vanilla, not ice! Sour Candy Showtown Sour Candy Showtown is one of the last displays in the attraction. It has a stage purely made out of sour candies such as Sour Candy Spray, Ring Pop Sours, Trolli Worms, and even Sour Skittles! Sour Patch Kids are also visible in the stage. There are a few characters of which stand on the stage. Sour Spray Stream Sour Spray Stream is another one of the last displays. It has a stream that is made out of sour spray! Don’t worry, you can drink out of the stream. Bubble Gum Steamboat Bubble Gum Steamboat is the last display in the attraction. Bubble Gum Steamboat is in the Sour Spray Stream. It leisurely drifts along the bubbly, sour waves. You can take an exploration tour on it! Characters Caramel King Caramel King can be found at Caramel Castle. You encounter him when you pass by Sour Spray Stream. He can be fended off with the flashlight. Sour Spray Mickey Sour Spray Mickey can be located near Sour Spray Stream. He can also be found near Caramel Creme Lagoon. He is very slow, so you can easily outrun him. He can also be fended off with the flashlight. Bubbleboat Willy Bubbleboat Willy is a black and white version of Sour Spray Mickey. He can be located riding on the Bubble Gum Steamboat. He can be fended off with the flashlight, but chances of him going away are very rare. Iceman Iceman is located near Vanilla Igloo. He can also be found in nearby areas of the igloo, such as Sour Candy Showtown and Sour Spray Stream. To kill him, push him into the lava (caramel) of Caramel Popcorn Mountains. Mr. Funtimes Mr. Funtimes can be found at Caramel Popcorn Mountains, Peanut Butter Palace, and Chocolate Lake. To kill him, fend him off with the flashlight, and then push him into Vanilla Igloo. Old Timey Tobias Old Timey Tobias can be found inside Vanilla Igloo. He is the “brother” of Iceman. To kill him, push him into Chocolate Lake. Caramel Queen Caramel Queen can be found standing near Caramel Castle, sitting right next to Caramel King. The most effective way to kill her is to fend her off with your flashlight, as she is very sensitive to light. Sweetman Sweetman can be found standing next to Chocolate Lake. He gives out instructions and rules on the attraction. He is the cousin of Iceman and Old Timey Tobias. You can kill him by pushing him into Vanilla Igloo. Prize King Prize King can be found near The Snack Bar. He gives out prizes for only ten cents and he also gives out snacks for about three to four dollars. You can kill him by pushing him into any location, or you can kill him by shining your flashlight at him. Mechanics Flashlight You can use your flashlight to scare away the monsters. All you have to do is shine your light in their face. Food You can eat food for when your hunger bar goes down. Water You can drink some water for when your thirst bar goes down. Hunger Bar Your hunger bar goes down when you haven’t eaten in a long time. Thirst Bar Your thirst bar goes down when you haven’t drank something in a long time. In-Game Tasks Night 1 * Roam the attraction for secret batteries. Collecting these batteries will allow your flashlight to stay on (you can repeat this). * Test out your flashlight on the monsters. * Eat some food. * Drink some water. * Find a weapon to defend yourself. * Sleep. * Go home. In-Game Shop and Prizes * $1 - Prize King plushie * $2 - Caramel King plastic figurine * $3 - Caramel Queen plushie * $4 - Iceman and Sweetman duo figurines * $5 - Mr. Funtimes figurine * $6 - Old Timey Tobias plushie * $7 - Bubbleboat Willy figurine * $8 - Sour Spray Mickey figurine * $11 - Every character In plushie version Extras Tasks There were originally going to be tasks that you had to do to collect the items from the shop, but was later scrapped due to unknown reasons. Jumpscares This one is pretty self-explanatory. You get to watch all the scrapped jumpscare animations. Trivia * One Night Spent at Candy Land is probably one of the first candy related fanon games on this wiki. * One Night Spent at Candy Land is also known as ONSaCL. * There were going to be tasks, but they were removed. Gallery The gallery for the ONSaCL game can be found here.